


Blood dog

by Sherelle



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherelle/pseuds/Sherelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice Cooper, a regular 18 year old girl with a passion for detective work bumps into a great mystery.<br/>In a world full of supernatural creatures which protect the world from collapsing everything has a price.<br/>And not every price is to pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood dog

Pilot 

'Dad, goddamit' I grab the empty beer bottles while cursing. 'Honey... I..' halfway through his sentence his head drops to the other side and he loudly starts snoring. I roll my eyes, for the fifth time. Why can't I have a normal dad like everybody on this planet. Why do I have to be the mature one? I've taken care of my dad as long as I could remember. I had never a father figure, not to speak about a mother figure. She killed herself when I was six, a selfish thing to do. She couldn't bare the fact that my brother killed himself, so she decided to leave me and my alcoholic dad behind. Just the way my brother did. My dad, who lost his mother of an animal attack has a thing for death. He says that death surrounds him, he compares it to bad luck. Some people are just unlucky, I don't believe in such thing, you make your own luck and clearly he doesn't intend to make his own. I feel pity for him. He has lost so many in such a short period of time, just like me. I didn't decide to start being an alcoholic, I simply couldn't afford it. With his unemployment the only money what comes in is mine and some of the insurance money. My mom didn't left any after she killed herself, neither did my brother who was 24 by the way. You can say that I had a rough time growing up. I didn't fit in, I was an out-stander. Not that I was directly the problem but the fact that half of my family killed herself works not particularly in your advantage. You get used to it, when you're six you don't have a good sense of time so can't remember much about my family before the killing spree. I don't know what to feel, do I have to feel broken? Lost? Angry because they were that selfish? I don't know, I guess if I think about how my life could be it'd be only an illusion. Nobody's life is perfect, right? My only one friend is Damon. I think you can call us soul-mates, he has never judged me because of my parents. Yes I say parents, a suicidal mother and a alcoholic father... the last one nobody except for Damon knows. You can describe Damon as special, truly one of a kind. All the other boys in school are trying so hard to be liked while he's just himself. He doesn't have to be more than that. He's just perfect, well not entirely of course. Enough talking about a crappy past. Let's face the further. Nobody knows what it beholds. 

I surely don't. 


End file.
